1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control method for a vehicle, including generating a braking force in drive wheel brake devices when it is determined that a drive wheel in a driven state is in a slipping tendency.
2. Description of Related Art
Such traction control methods are conventionally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,535.
The above conventional methods include those in which the hydraulic braking pressures of the left and right drive wheel brake devices are independently or collectively controlled when the drive wheel in the driven state begins to have an excessive slipping tendency.
If the left and right drive wheel brake devices are independently controlled, a sufficient driving force can be ensured by a differential limiting effect between both drive wheels, but variations in torque may be produced between the left and right drive wheels to produce a vibration in the vehicle body. On the other hand, if the left and right drive wheel brake devices are collectively controlled, such vibration of the vehicle body may not be produced, but making the driving force insufficient.